


your shape is bold

by MiniNephthys



Category: 1bitHeart (Video Game)
Genre: Cousin Incest, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:04:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nanashi shows Mikado his crossdressing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your shape is bold

**Author's Note:**

> The person responsible for this knows who they are.

“I’m home!” calls Nanashi, entering the apartment.

“Welcome home,” says Mikado automatically. He glances towards Nanashi, looks back to his computer, then does a double-take. “What did you do to your hair? And your face?”

Nanashi grins and twirls one of his pigtails around his finger. “It’s just a wig and makeup! But I thought it was sad that you never got to see it, big bro. Since I look really cute in it, I wanted to show it off to you at least once.”

“Oh,” says Mikado. “You do look very nice.”

“Thanks!” Nanashi doesn’t linger, instead heading to his own room, and Mikado breathes a sigh of relief.

He shouldn’t have relaxed so soon. Half an hour later, Nanashi emerges wearing one of Misane’s skirts. “How do I look?” Nanashi asks, doing a twirl.

Mikado doesn’t answer immediately, instead staring for a moment. “--Why are you wearing that?” he asks, subtly (he hopes) moving his laptop from the table onto his lap. He’s acutely aware that he’s blushing, but he can’t hide that as well.

“Misane-chan said I could borrow one of her skirts if I didn’t get any stains on it,” says Nanashi, which isn’t really an explanation. “Do you like it?”

“Well…” He doesn’t think he could lie convincingly right now. “You’re very, very cute, Nanashi-chan.”

“Great!” Nanashi beams at him, and then sits close to him on the couch. He rests his head against Mikado’s shoulder, soft hair brushing against his exposed collarbone.

Mikado’s heart is hammering in his chest. The idea of wanting anything for himself is nearly foreign to him, so that he wants to touch Nanashi’s long hair, smooth out his skirt, kiss his lip gloss pink lips… He doesn’t know what to do with those feelings.

“Nanashi,” he starts.

Nanashi lifts his head to look at him under long eyelashes. “‘Nanashi-chan’ was cuter.”

“Nanashi-chan,” Mikado says. “...I think you ought to change back.”

“But why?” Nanashi asks, a hint of a whine in his voice. “I wanted to be totally shining and have maximum togetherness with you, big bro.”

Gyaru lingo is not Mikado’s strong point. “Togetherness…?”

“Uh-huh. Like this.”

Nanashi puts Mikado’s laptop back onto the table so that he can more easily climb into Mikado’s lap himself and kiss him.

A not insignificant portion of Mikado’s brain reminds him that this is exactly what he’s been trying to avoid. A larger portion goes ‘ah, fuck it’ and directs Mikado to hold him tightly, returning the kiss with more urgency. Nanashi’s lip gloss is strawberry flavored; he’d been wondering about that.

Nanashi is quick to run out of breath. While he recovers Mikado strokes his thumb over his cheek, where more of the redness is from him blushing than from makeup.

“You’re too cute,” Mikado murmurs. “Just too cute. I don’t know what to do with you.”

Nanashi smiles, a more coy look than usual. “What would you like to do with me?”

Asking Mikado what he’d like is usually an exercise in frustration. Right now, though, he knows exactly what he wants. “More of that.”

Nanashi leans up and kisses him again.

Mikado gently strokes down his spine as they kiss, feeling him shiver under his hand. Mikado knows from this position Nanashi will definitely notice him becoming aroused, but he can’t bring himself to care. Nanashi can do whatever he wants in response to that.

What Nanashi does is gasp in surprise before rocking against him, his skirt rubbing against Mikado’s jeans. Mikado groans and pushes Nanashi gently towards him, an encouraging motion that becomes a rhythm in counterpoint to both of their moans.

While one of his hands encourages the motion, one of Mikado’s hands carefully slips underneath Nanashi’s skirt. He’s wearing normal underwear, which Mikado supposes makes sense; he wouldn’t borrow Misane’s underwear after all. More importantly he’s hard, and even brushing against his cock makes Nanashi gasp out his name and cling to Mikado’s shoulders.

“I’ve got you,” Mikado says, softly. Nanashi seeks his mouth for another kiss.

Mikado’s jeans are painfully tight at the moment, and he goes to slip his belt off. Nanashi helps with his pants and underwear, and doesn’t hesitate to begin stroking him. Mikado falters, no longer able to focus on pleasuring Nanashi with the sensations that Nanashi’s sending throughout his body.

He pulls back away from Nanashi’s mouth, ignoring the disappointed noise Nanashi makes. “Let me do something for you.”

Mikado only has lube underneath the couch for his own use: on the rare occasion his body demands attention, it’s always easier for him to satisfy himself with it. He finds the bottle and takes the top off, then pauses to ask, “Would you prefer to top?”

Nanashi’s eyes go wide at the suggestion, but after a second, he shakes his head. “Please do me this time, big bro.”

“Alright, Nanashi-chan.” ‘This time’ has an implication he didn’t miss, but for now he focuses on the present moment, with Nanashi here and watching him coat his fingers impatiently. “Just hold on one moment.”

Nanashi gets his underwear off while he waits. The skirt stays; it’s one of Misane’s shorter ones. He sucks in a breath when Mikado carefully starts to push in a single finger.

He’s tight. Mikado can’t help but worry as he starts to try to stretch him out. “If it’s painful…”

“I’m fine,” says Nanashi, smiling as brightly as ever. “I want to do this.” The whimper he makes afterward lessens some of his believability.

Mikado moves slowly, no matter how much Nanashi complains about him taking forever. He doesn’t want to hurt him: he especially doesn’t want to hurt him like this. Even if it takes a long time for him to be ready, it will be worth waiting by the time he finally, finally slides himself inside.

Nanashi gasps sharply, and Mikado stops halfway in. “Did I-?”

“You’re fine,” says Nanashi, and this time Mikado believes him. “It was just strange. Keep moving.”

So Mikado slides the rest of the way in. Nanashi is tight around him. He’s still wearing his wig and his makeup and his skirt, and he looks adorable, and he’s also bright red and quivering every time Mikado shifts inside of him.

“I’m going to move now,” Mikado says. Nanashi nods.

Nanashi is unexpectedly loud, though Mikado can’t say he expected to be in this position at all. He clings to a pillow on the couch and cries out whenever Mikado rubs against untouched nerves inside of him, jolts when he brushes something deep inside of him that Mikado decides to aim for after he’s found it. He babbles, mostly repetitions of “Mikado, Mikado, Mikado,” mixed in with “God” and “please, do that, yes.”

Mikado can’t focus on the exact words Nanashi is saying. He tried to start slow, but that lasted perhaps ten thrusts before his pace increased. Now he presses Nanashi hard into the couch with every push. Nanashi’s cock is trapped between their bodies and he reaches to stroke at the same pace as his thrusts, and Nanashi almost sobs with pleasure.

Mikado spills inside of Nanashi at about the same point that Nanashi comes into his hand, staining part of Nanashi’s skirt white.

A silence falls broken only by their heavy breathing.

“I think,” says Nanashi, slowly, “that Misane-chan will probably be mad about her skirt.”


End file.
